Tentang Mimpi
by poetic dumbass
Summary: Tentang senja yang melatarbelakangi obrolan soal mimpi. Atau obrolan tentang mimpi yang dilatarbelakangi senja? Terserah sajalah. One-shot Canon / For SasuSaku Month / Fluff?


**Naruto is MK's**

 **A story by Biya Edogawa**

 **PoV? you'll know it later**

 **Fluff? you're the one who decide :D**

* * *

Kami berhenti di pasar tepatnya di pusat makanan berada. _Well_ , sebenarnya Sasuke _-kun_ yang kupaksa berhenti. Kini sudah ada dua tusuk _dango_ di masing-masing tanganku. Sasuke _-kun_? Hanya menatap dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkannya itu. Matahari belum mau pulang, awan-awan ikut menyemarakkan . Indah sekali hari ini. Sasuke _-kun_ yang baru pulang dari misi langsung menjemputku di rumah sakit dan mengajakku jalan-jalan karena belum terlalu sore.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" Sasuke menyudahi keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami.

Aku memamerkan cengiran lebarku. Di rumah sakit tadi aku bertemu dengan Ino, sahabatku yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya dengan Sai. Sejak menikah mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu untuk _travelling_.

"Dia beli rumah baru," putusku seraya membuang bekas tusuk _dango_ yang sudah tandas. "perhentian kedua katanya begitu."

"Oh."

Sasuke _-kun_ menyingkirkan sisa makanan dari sudut bibirku. Duh, jadi malu menjadi tontonan seisi pasar. Sebenarnya aku ragu Sasuke _-kun_ ingat dengan Ino, ulang tahunku saja kadang ingat kadang tidak, huh! Beberapa orang yang melihatku dan Sasuke _-kun_ menyapa ramah, kenal atau tidak, aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sasuke _-kun_ mau menemani aku ke rumah baru Ino?"

"Boleh. Sudah lama tidak lihat Sai."

Dih. Yang kubicarakan Ino dibalasnya Sai. Dasar. "Benar?"

"Hn."

"Rumah barunya di Oto."

Decihan singkat lolos dari mulut Sasuke _-kun_. Wajahnya tidak enak dilihat sekali, walaupun tetap saja tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Aku tidak akan mengelak soal itu.

"Memang rumah barunya disana. Kan Sasuke _-kun_ juga ingin melihat Sai."

"Iya, iya. Kapan-kapan kesana. Mereka?" Yes. Jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke _-kun_ lagi.

"Mereka hanya ingin ke Konoha sebentar untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal katanya. Sore ini sudah kembali lagi ke Oto. Dasar mereka berdua." Bilang saja kalau kau iri dengan mereka berdua, Sakura. Habis Sasuke _-kun_ tidak peka dengan kode semacam tadi.

"Jalan-jalan terus." Sasuke _-kun_ mendengus kesal.

"Tumben. Kau kan suka jalan-jalan, eh, maksudku berkelana,"

"Kalau sakit di perjalanan cuma bikin repot saja."

Aku sangat yakin Sasuke _-kun_ sedang menyindirku. Mengingat perjalanan terakhirku dengan Sasuke _-kun_ diselingi dengan bersin dan batuk dariku. Huh. Pintar menyindir tapi tidak peka dengan sindiran. Tapi bersyukur juga Sasuke _-kun_ menerima ajakan untuk mengunjungi Ino, karena belakangan ini ia jarang ada misi. Oke, aku tidak mau memutus percakapan lama-lama dengan Sasuke _-kun_ karena pasti sulit memulainya lagi.

"Ino kan ninja medis sepertiku, Sasuke _-kun_ …"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia lebih pintar menjaga kesehatannya daripada kau."

"Sok tahu,"

Bibirku sudah maju semaju-majunya. Memang benar, Tsunade _-sama_ juga bilang Ino lebih pintar merawat dirinya daripada aku. Tapi biarlah, yang penting aku bisa menaga Sasuke _-kun_ dengan baik. Hitung-hitung jika aku sakit, Sasuke _-kun_ yang gantian menjagaku. Duh. Aku kenapa jadi ge-er begini?

Sasuke _-kun_ tahu-tahu sudah beberapa langkah di depanku. Aku pasrah ikut berjalan dengan langkah lebih cepat dengan kaki kecilku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke _-kun_ , karena ia akan mengambil cuti panjang sebelum menjalani misi yang jauh lebih panjang daripada masa cutinya. Misi penebusan dosa. Oh, tidak bisa kubayangkan hari-hari tanpanya.

"Saku," Sasuke _-kun_ menarik pinggangku untuk merapat dengannya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku ambil cuti panjang sebelum misi itu?"

"Tahu. Sasuke _-kun_ hanya ingin membantu warga Konoha juga kan dengan mengambil misi ringan? Juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman,"

"Itu bukan 'hanya'. Sakura, percuma kita menjalankan misi ke negara lain atau bekerja untuk orang lain kalau orang di sekitar kita masih kesulitan. Mereka juga membutuhkan kita. Mereka, keluarga, teman-teman, tetangga. Kau juga tidak mau kan aku sibuk dan tidak perhatian lagi?"

Mulai deh sifat kepedean Sasuke _-kun_. Wow. Aku terpana dengan kata-kata panjang yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke _-kun_. Mungkin karena ini dia menarikku untuk lebih dekat, agar bisa bicara panjang lebar dengan pelan. Dasar pria dengan gengsi berlebih. Sampai tumpah-tumpah, tahu. Meskipun begitu, momen Sasuke _-kun_ berbicara panjang lebar masih menjadi kejadian yang langka sekalipun sudah tinggal serumah. Yah, sekalinya bicara panjang, isinya kegengsian tidak berguna begini.

Awal menikah, aku gagal paham jika Sasuke bisa sebawel itu. Ya isinya curhatan kepedeannya itu. Aku sih tidak keberatan, namun jika sudah menyangkut pada topik mengenai ketampanannya—yang menurutnya bertambah sejak menikah itu—aku jadi bete sendiri. Memang membanggakan mempunyai suami tampan nan keren level Uchiha Sasuke, tapi jika yang dia banggakan adalah wanita-wanita tak memandang umur yang makin menempel padanya aku tidak bisa kalau tidak uring-uringan.

Bibirku tertarik mengingat ucapan Naruto yang bilang kalau itu adalah cara Sasuke mencari perhatian dariku. Ah, bocah tengil sahabat terbaikku itu tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Termasuk kalau aku sedang ngambek dengan Sasuke _-kun_.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Mikirin aku, ya?"

"Sasuke _-kun_ ge-er dari tadi."

"Terus mikirin siapa sampai senyum-senyum kalau bukan aku?"

"Naruto."

"Cih. Kenapa _Dobe_ yang dipikirin?" _Cihuy_! Aku melihat aura kecemburuan, Sasuke _-kun_.

"Naruto tambah ganteng sekarang."

"Aku juga."

"Naruto keren habis menikah."

"Aku juga."

"Naruto suaminya Hinata."

"Aku ju—"

"Apa? Aku juga?" Aku memutar bola mataku, jelas kesal.

"Aku suaminya Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke _-kun_ meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya. "Ugh. Aku jatuh cinta lagi."

"Sama siapa?"

"Uchiha Sakura _-chan_."

Aku mengalihkan wajahku yang tersipu ini kearah asal. Tubuhku masih dalam kurungan lengan kokohnya. Langit sudah mulai menunjukkan semburat senjanya, matahari rupanya sudah lelah dan meminta jatah istirahatnya dengan bulan. Beberapa warga sudah mulai menyudahi aktivitas mereka. Kami belum berniat pulang ke rumah, Sasuke _-kun_ bahkan mengubah rute jalan menjadi semakin menjauh dari rumah.

"Aku terkenang waktu kita satu tim dulu. Tim tujuh."

"Tapi kau akhirnya membuat tim sendiri,"

"Akhirnya kembali padamu juga."

"Tapi—"

"Waktu aku meninggalkanmu. Dari awal aku sudah tahu, kau yang akan jadi pendamping hidupku."

Bagus. Dia membuatku melambung tinggi lagi.

"Aku sempat sedih waktu kau menyatakan cinta pada Naruto."

"Pulang, ah."

"Takut aku cemburu ya?"

Aku berani bersumpah akan meninju wajah tampan suamiku ini tapi kalau sudah sampai rumah. Begini juga aku malu kalau dibilang istri yang melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Atau takut CLBK? CLBK denganku saja." Sial. Darimana Sasuke _-kun_ tahu istilah itu?

"Tidak mau."

"Oh ya. Kalau CLBK kan cinta lama bersemi kembali. Kalau kau kan cinta bersemi setiap hari jika melihatku."

Apa sih maksud Sasuke _-kun_ menggodaku seperti ini? Rasanya wajahku panas sekali, aku hanya bisa berdo'a supaya tidak muncul warna merah mendomasi pipi dan telingaku. Sasuke _-kun_ malah tersenyum mengejek, sungguh aku malu meski dengan suami sendiri. Angin malam mulai berhembus, walaupun matahari belum tenggelam sempurna, belum rela pulang ke rumah rupanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide konyol untuk balas mengerjai Sasuke _-kun_. Salah sendiri daritadi mebuatku memerah, kini saatnya aku yang membuatnya ge-er. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundak Sasuke _-kun_ , dia balas menghirup pucuk kepalaku. Sial. Ribuan kupu-kupU berterbangan di perutku.

"Aku sayang Sasuke _-kun._ Sasuke _-kun_ sayang aku tidak?" Sulit sekali mengucapkannya. Aku bingung bagaimana Sasuke _-kun_ bisa mengucapkannya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Waduh.

"Tapi sayang sekali, ya?"

"Tidak juga." Suami durhaka.

"Terus apa?"

"Sayang saja."

Aku meninju perutnya agak keras. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu saat aku ingin menggodanya, rencanaku gatot alias gagal total. Oke, aku memang tidak berbakat membuat suamiku ini ge-er, karena memang sudah dari lahir sifatnya begitu. Sudah kuputuskan tadi adalah yang pertama dan terakhir aku mencoba untuk menggodanya. Sasuke _-kun_ menarikku lebih dekat seperti tadi, sepertinya dia ingin bicara sesuatu lagi.

"Dulu aku tidak pernah berpikir seberapa beruntungnya aku masih mempunyaimu yang menungguku. Bersyukur saja tidak pernah. Sekarang aku sangat bersyukur satu persatu mimpiku tercapai."

"Apa saja?"

"Pertama, membangun keluarga denganmu. Terwujud kan?"

"Ih, serius!" Aku menyikut pinggangnya ringan. "Yang kedua?"

"Ya…" Sasuke _-kun_ menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap langit. "Menebus dosa-dosaku. Sebentar lagi terwujud…"

Aku melingkarkan tangan kananku di pinggangnya dan memasang senyum terbaikku sekedar untuk meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku menangkap guratan sedih di matanya. Duh. Aku jadi ingin bergelung memeluknya dan mengecup mata kelam sendunya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, sih?"

"Sembilan belas, kenapa?"

"Eh?! Ayo pulang!" Sasuke _-kun_ mempercepat langkahnya membuatku sedikit tertarik.

"Kok pulang? Kenapa sih?" Bingung. Sungguh. Setahuku ulang tahun kami tidak ada yang tanggalnya sembilan belas.

"Hari ini hari spesial tomatku!" Apa hubungannya?

Ya ampun. Sasuke _-kun_ , kau _out of character_ sekali sih hari ini. Ini juga yang membuat jiwa _fangir_ ku terhadap Sasuke _-kun_ semakin berkurang saja sejak menikah. Masih dalam keadaan setengah berlari, aku melihat Sasuke _-kun_ terkekeh memandangku penuh arti. Serius Sasuke _-kun_? Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih mau menggodaku? _Oh y_ _eah_. Aku lupa kalau aku punya senjata.

"Persediaan tomat di rumah sudah habis, Sasuke _-kun_ …"

Sasuke _-kun_ menghentikan aksi menarik-narikku dalam pelukannya. Walaupun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, aku bisa menafsirkan makna dari wajah Sasuke _-kun_. Kurang lebih seperti—

"Kenapa tidak membelinya tadi di pasar?"—itu.

"Aku lupa. Maaf." Tersirat kekecewaan luar biasa di wajahnya. Rasakan itu!

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan saja sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Oto."

"Hah?" Kaget? Tentu saja!

"Kita kan sudah ambil cuti panjang. Sambil mengunjungi rumah baru Sai sambil juga…"

"Sambil apa?"

"Mewujudkan mimpi terakhir."

"Mimpi apa?"

Sasuke _-kun_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. Sangat dekat. "Membangun kembali klan Uchiha."

Aku harap sedang tidak ada yang memperhatikan wajahku sekarang. Rasanya darahku berkumpul semua di pipi. Matahari sudah tidak menampakkan kehadirannya sama sekali, letih juga akhirnya, berganti tugas mengisi langit dengan bulan. Ah… Gelap. Tidak peduli seberapa indah suatu hari, pasti akan berakhir juga.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Yo. SasuSaku strike again. lol. Sebenarnya saya tidak yakin kalau cerita ini termasuk fluff, tapi sekali lagi itu tergantung dari mana kalian membacanya. Mind to review?**

 **150710 10:27 AM**

 **xo,**

 **Biy.**


End file.
